Virtual Summer
by Geminiasp
Summary: This story is a sequal to It Takes Time this takes place 13 yrs later.


Virtual Summer

By me (I recently changed my penname, I was once Gabrielle Pan now I'm Geminiasp just so u kno)

_**Gemini's random thoughts and commentary**_

Me: "This is a sequel to 'It takes time' but it takes place 13 years later. First I have to go through boring background information, sorry about that. It's so you understand what happened in the past 13 years. Since I don't fee like writing a whole long story about it. Or do I."

Lara: "How about you just get on with this story"

Me: "Ok, ok, here's the prologue"

Prologue "A brief past 13 years"

Lara had seen the ghosts of her parents shortly after giving birth to her daughter Camy Rose Alexandria. It was amazing to finally see them after all those years.

"She looks a lot like you when you were a baby." Her mother said.

Lara looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms. The little girl was conceived through a fertility jem created by a man by the name of Jesse A. Keene from New Zealand. The man originally created the jem for his sick wife because they wanted children and he created the jem with an old Maori healing spell hoping to heal his wife while she was pregnant. Sadly Jesse's wife died before he could finish the jem, he hid it in a temple because a group of people had heard about it and wanted the jem. Jesse only had one person find the jem. This person he chose would gain the power of the jem and give birth to the child. This person was the tomb raider Lara Croft.

After the successful birth Jesse began a business creating fertility jems for couples who needed them. There were only two differences; Jesse made it so the actual father was the father of the child and not him. Also, there was only one that a child gained healing powers through it, the one he created a while ago that Lara Croft had.

After a few months of break and getting back into shape, Lara was back to her tomb-raiding job. Even after having a baby she was still one of the best. While she was busy working she kept her daughter's picture in a locket to remember that she wasn't just a tomb raider but a mother as well. Hillary or Bryce usually cared for Camy when Lara was gone. Bryce knew he wasn't Camy's father but he treated her like he was. Jesse came to visit a few times a year, which made Bryce feel a little out of place. Hillary was close to Camy too but not as much as Bryce. Lara was happy to have two trusted companions that would help her when she needed it. Lara balanced her work, home, and family responsibilities pretty well she had some time to care for Camy too.

Years passed, the summer before Camy started school, a little boy moved nearby. The little boy and Camy were the same age. Camy was glad to finally have another kid nearby to play with; it also gave Lara, Hillary and Bryce a little break when they needed to get other things done. Camy and the little boy became pretty good friends. When the boy turned six his younger sister was born and the little girl, when she learned to walk and talk, tried to tag along with Camy and the boy.

Camy and her friend started off in separate primary schools, but they ended up going to the same secondary school.

This boy was the only other person she told about her healing powers. The boy was kind of confused with it at first but he didn't overuse his friend's power. Well he tried not to, but things happened that caused him to ask her to heal him. Before the two went to secondary school they had been playing around the Croft manor when the boy twisted his ankle bad. He knew his parents would be angry if he came home limping, so Camy put his arm over her shoulder to move him to a more secluded place where she sat him down and healed his ankle.

Throughout these years Lara continued on with her job as a tomb Raider and usually wouldn't let Camy go when she wanted to. It was for Camy's own safety because at times Lara's job could get dangerous. Lara didn't even let Camy look at her weapons up close, Lara usually kept them out of Camy's reach, until the summer Camy was going into secondary school. And Lara wasn't going to let Camy learn to use them until much later. Lara did explain to Camy about these weapons and what they did.

As the girl grew up Bryce had gotten into the habit of making toys for Camy every once in a while. Camy loved them, and liked to share them with her friend.

Hillary was still the butler and Lara's "sparring" partner. He cared for Camy as well when Lara needed him to.

Whenever Camy had homework Lara always tried to make sure she had it done before doing anything else, School was important to Lara and, like most parents, she wanted her daughter to do well. It was different through secondary school because Camy went to a boarding school and usually came home around summer break, winter break and spring break. When the girl came home from secondary school Lara and Camy looked over how much work she had for that break and set up a schedule. They did this so Camy wouldn't get too overwhelmed having to get everything done in the first day. The schedule was usually spread out over a week or so. Camy still had time to have fun and hang out with her friends as long as she had that day's scheduled work done. One in a while Camy would be finished with one day's work and start the next, that wasn't that often though. Like most kids, Camy hated homework, but she tried to get it done anyway.

Lara had also started some training with Camy starting from when the girl was six: gymnastics, swimming, martial arts, but she didn't do weapons training with Camy, Lara decided to wait until Camy was older to do that.

_**Gemini's random thoughts and commentary**_

Me: ok there's that "background" chapter to explain most of what happened in the past 13 years. :Pauses: Come to think of it, that homework situation::Scratches head: my mom did that with me too, it just made sense that Lara would do the same with Camy. :pauses again: seems about right. Don't you think?

Lara: Please read and review.

Me:still coming up with random thoughts: Do I have any homework right now, no I don't I just had finals, anything else, hmm don't think so.

Bryce::points to me then comes up to me and taps my shoulder: I think you can stop now.

Me::looks up: Huh oh sorry, Please read and review.


End file.
